Victory Truck
by IronicVeghead
Summary: None of their friends would ride in the truck, not after the first time someone in their dorm had discovered it's true purpose. After all, they always got kicked out for being too loud in their dorm rooms. Spitfire College-Life. Smutfire.


**Hello! So I've actually had this for like, months? And I just never posted it because it wasn't edited or anything. So I decided that since I've been so busy with non-internet things, and writing another multi-chapter Spitfire fic, I thought I would post this to give you all something to chew on. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The pregame drinking contests had been going on for over two hours by the time Wally's drinking teammates finally realized that they should have been challenging the heavy weights with the redhead at their disposal. Artemis just laughed at the faces of the disturbed losing team as Wally knocked back another beer as though it was just water. And to him, it pretty much was. One of the benefits of his super-accelerated metabolism, although sometimes the blonde had to pet his hair back as he whined about his inability to get buzzed.

It was the first football game of freshman year and the two were having a grand time with all of it. Finding relaxation in the definitive gap between their old heroes lives and their new college lives. The blonde caught another drunken frat boy eyeing her up and she rolled her eyes, pointedly turning back to face Wally, who was doing exaggerated chest bumps with his teammates.

She sensed him easily as the boy sauntered closer towards her back, he reeked of booze and potato chips. "Hey pretty lady, Wanna come pregame with my crew?" The frat boy leered, nearly missing the SUV he was attempting to cooly lean on.

Artemis turned on her heel, eyeing the boy carefully before smiling coyly. She knew his type well, one of the boys who had begun pre-gaming before even coming to the pre-game events. His movements were a bit sluggish and his eyes cloudy. Artemis popped a hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes "Only...If you can outdrink me,"

The group of friends she had arrived with with had been following the short transaction and suddenly there were whoops and catcalls all around her as the crew grew attention to the challenger. Gathering the curious eyes of Wally's drinking team. A few of her closer friends bowed as she walked her way confidently to the keg where the boys in charge were preparing five cups for each of them. Artemis leaned back comfortably as Wally zipped in behind her, his hands light on her waist as he bent down to chuckle in her ear, "At it again, Babe?" The blonde merely nodded against his jaw, brushing her thumb across his wrist as she leaned towards her cups.

The frat boy stood confidently next to the keg, letting a sneer slip only slightly when he noticed Wally curving around the blonde. "One of these days you're gonna take more than you can drink. What're gonna do then?" Wally teased, encouraging the keg masters to get a few more beers ready, five wasn't barely enough for his girl.

"I guess then you'll have to valiantly fight for me," Artemis shrugged with a smirk, nodding to the boy who seemed to have taken up residence as the referee, "Good Luck Beautiful," Wally kissed Artemis on the cheek briefly before stepping back into the crowd that had transpired. A few of his friends clapping his back and howling, entirely familiar with the situation. The referee held up his hands, eyeing the two participants. "On three, one, two...three!"

Artemis didn't waste any time grabbing for the first cup, tilting her head back and knocking it down as her left hand was already reaching for the second. She didn't bother watching how the frat boy was doing either as she worked, concentrating on the raw burn of the alcohol in her throat and the cheers of her boyfriend leading on the crowd to take her side, although it never took much work.

Four drinks in, over halfway done, Artemis heard the crowd behind her boo and laugh at something. She didn't hear Wally causing a fuss about it though, so she knew that they weren't directed at her. On her sixth drink, with one left to go, the referee placed a hand on her shoulder and cut her out of her chug, laughing and pointing to the frat boy who was heaving into a trash bag of empty cups. Four full cups were left on his table.

Artemis let out a whoop and let her friends swarm her, pumping her fist in the air as she swiped her sleeve across her lips, catching the excess beer that had dripped down her chin. Wally was quickly at her side, picking her up and swinging her onto his back with smooth, familiar movements, his elbows safely locking around her knees. Someone started up a cheer with her name and she laughed, tucking her face into Wally's ururly hair for a moment in embarrassment.

She knew what was coming next and grinned wider, Wally had started it at a party once after everyone discovered that the two were a deadly beer bong duo. Their friends had even started to ambush other parties in order to let Artemis and Wally take over any beer pong tournaments. No one had beat them yet. So when Wally let out his customary yell, everyone knew what to respond with. "TO THE VICTORY TRUCK!"

"FOR A VICTORY FUCK!"

Wally was still snickering as he jogged the rest of the way over to his well-loved red truck, partly laughing at the way Artemis had begun nipping and kissing his ears. Wally had gotten the old truck in high school, after his dad finally convinced him to get a driver's license. The redhead had reluctantly fallen in love with the stubborn old machinery and had even driven himself and Artemis all the way to Palo Alto from Central City at the start of the semester.

None of their friends would ride in the truck, however, not after the first time someone in their dorm had discovered its true purpose. After all, they always got kicked out for being too loud in their dorm rooms.

"You did great Babe," Wally said, fumbling with the keys in his pocket as Artemis slid to the pavement, curling her arms around his torso, "He didn't even stand a chance," Artemis smiled, leaning into his lips as he pressed them to her hair. "I learned from the best," She smirked, her hands drifting lower. Wally sucked in a breath and finally wrenched the door open, hefting Artemis up around her hips and setting her inside the truck. She automatically reached her hand down and unlocked the seat, scooting it back and allowing more room as Wally rushed across to the other side. When both doors were finally shut they went at one another, and not a moment too soon.

Artemis disregarded the fact that she was getting red face paint on Wally's jersey as she tugged it off, her hands finding purchase on his chest as his lips searched out her own, nipping at the chapped skin lovingly. Wally never took her shirt off when they did it public, the truck wasn't exactly private and he didn't want any chance that someone would see his woman's breasts.

However, he still snuck his warm hands up underneath the cotton, quickly finding his way around her bra as her tongue explored the expanse of his neck, biting occasionally and leaving behind evidence. It was fast, and a bit awkward. They were both sweaty from pre-gaming activities and the Palo Alto heat, so fabric stuck to skin and palms and Artemis's hair got caught in his mouth as she dipped her head to suck on his collarbone. They laughed together at the difficulties and Wally grew a bit more careful as he slipped her jean shorts off, ducking his head to keep it from bumping against the roof.

Artemis's face was flushed with the slight buzz she's gotten and Wally kissed it away, avoiding the large temporary tattoo SU that she'd painstakingly put on her cheek that morning in excitement for the day. Her fingers were a bit unsteady and Wally was thankful that he'd worn basketball shorts as she tugged them down. Wally reached for her as his shorts got to his knees, wrapping an arm around her waist and flipping them so that Artemis lay along the length of the seats, her knees a bit crooked and his hip bumping into the steering wheel while he shifted his weight. The seatbelts bumped against them but neither paid any mind, lost in the taste of sweat and excitement.

The underwear came off with the horn accidentally getting hit only once (this time) and finally they were free. Artemis licked her lips as her breath grew uneven, her hand grabbing his length and pumping him a bit harshly. Wally groaned and bent his shoulders down, sucking at the slip of skin revealed from her crooked shirt as his hands kneaded into her hips. He leaned down and his member brushed against her thigh, pre-cum drawing along her skin a leaving a sticky residue mixing with the sweat of the day. Artemis lifted her hips up instinctively, sucking in a breath as she leaned up to meet Wally in a messy kiss, tongues bumping together instead of curling, lips rushed and cumbersome instead of smooth and teasing, their noses crashed together and a blossom of laughter filled the truck. Wally changed his tactic and tilted his head to nuzzle into Artemis's neck, molding his lips into the stretch of skin. One of his hands reached down to palm her core while the other grabbed for the glove box. Artemis unfurled against him as he worked, her hands flitting across his skin, kneading his ass and rocking her abdomen against his erection, teasing him and further inciting herself.

"Wally," Artemis whined, biting her lip in frustration as he pulled the condom on. "Just a second, Babe, one more second," He consoled her, his voice light and breathy. He pressed a few more kisses to her face, the last couple being met wholeheartedly and lined himself up. Wally's legs were bent uncomfortably as he situated himself to best work with the space, but he had gotten much taller since the years of parking lot prom make outs and he no longer fit in the space like he used to. Artemis grabbed for him, running her fingers along his length, careful not to mess up the condom, and guided him into her. Wally let out a groan and dropped his head into her shoulder, biting her neck a bit as she began moving her hips

Artemis thrusted into him as fast as she could from her place on the seats, her legs only allowing her so much movement. She breathed out in a sigh and reached her arms up to wrap around his neck, kissing the freckles still dotting along his shoulders as he began moving with her. Wally was slow at first, finding the best way to move in the cramped space. But before long the two lovers fell into a comfortable groove and Wally began picking up the pace.

He thrusted faster, his arms and thighs flexing from the workout as he pushed into her again and again. Artemis moved in turn, meeting each thrust with enthusiasm as her nails dug into his skin. "Oh, Oh God Wally," She breathed heavily, a moan falling from her lips in between pants. Wally's voice was lost to exertion, his efforts focused entirely on the woman below him and the way they were moving together.

Artemis hiked her leg up over the dashboard to give Wally deeper penetration and he let out a loud groan from the difference. His green eyes dark with lust as he used the door of the truck to push off of for leverage. Artemis threw her head back, her mind torn with the slight pain from the deep, harsh thrusting, and also loving every bit of it. It always turned her on to think of how risky they were being, at the idea that anyone could come across the two should they happen to see her feet or Wally's excellent ass in the windows of the truck. She felt herself falling into an orgasm and let her body go, relaxing her hands and signaling to Wally that she was close. Wally grunted a "Got it, Babe," in affirmation and picked up the pace even further.

She felt him come first. The way his thrusts turned desperate, pressing himself harder into her and staying inside of her longer each time he did so. The way she could feel his body reacting, tensing up in preparation. When he came, he brought her with him. Artemis let out a shuddering moan, clenching for him and pulling him as far along as possible, until his muscles gave out and she felt her as if her chest had fallen in on itself from the pull of her orgasm.

Wally dropped down onto her, his brow sweaty and a lazy smile across his face. Artemis melted into his tired arms and reached her hand up to pet his hair back, his sweaty locks sticking to her hand. "I love your victory truck," She laughed, kissing him on his nose. Wally squeezed the blonde in a tight hug, pressing his face into her chest with a laugh of his own, "And I love our victory fucks,"

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think! I know that the ending is abrupt, I didn't know what to do with it and let's be honest. The plot was not the point of this. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**_Love_, Veg**


End file.
